Forever
by JuliIsMe
Summary: "Samantha, oh my, you look beautiful. It's almost time for you and my Fredward to get married." She said. Sam turned to Tara and Melanie. Tara smiled. "Go ahead, Sammy." Tara said. Melanie gave Sam a little push. " It's your shining moment." She said.


Sam Puckett stood in her room, while she was waiting for her grandma and Melanie to show up. She adjusted her dress. The door opened, reveling her sister.

"Oh my God, Sammy, you look wonderful! Where's grammy?" Melanie said. Almost as if on cue, Tara Puckett walked through the door.

"Sammy, you look gorgeous! I have a special surprise for you!" Tara said. She opened up her pocket book and took out a veil. Sam took it cautiously.

"Grammy, it's beautiful." Sam whispered. Tara smiled.

"It was mine when I married pop." She said, placing it on Sam's head. "Now, it's yours."

"Oh, grammy." Sam said, hugging Tara. Suddenly, Marrisa Benson walked through the door.

"Samantha, oh my, you look beautiful. It's almost time for you and my Fredward to get married." She said. Sam turned to Tara and Melanie. Tara smiled.

"Go ahead, Sammy." Tara said. Melanie gave Sam a little push.

" It's your shining moment." She said. Sam adjusted her veil. Marrisa held out her hand toward Sam. Sam took and hand, and was led to the back of a church, standing next to Spencer. Spencer took Sam's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You'll be great, kid." Spencer said. Suddenly, the organ started playing and Carly started singing.

"If every word I said to you, would make you laugh, I'd talk forever."

Carly rang out the last note of her song as Sam walked up to the alter.

"Hi." She whispered to Freddie has she stood next to him. Freddie gave her a beaming smile for a second.

"Hey. You look beautiful." He answered. Sam smiled.

"Thanks Melanie did my hair." She said, as she adjusted her veil.

"Well you can-"

"Fredward?" The priest asked

"Yes?" Freddie answered. Sam smiled, seeing as though she got her future husband in trouble.

"Vows?" The priest asked.

"Oh. Well, Sam, you're the strongest person I know. Literally, you could knock a truck over with a carton of milk." Freddie said. He paused as half of the church laughed, while the other half gasped.

"Oh, don't pretend you haven't seen it." Sam said.

"Mentally, you're also the strongest person I've met. There was your dad, who just disappeared, then their was our break-up, and Fluffy dying. But you're do it yourself attitude has taught the both of us, that everything happens for the best. Like Fluffy dying, brought us back together. So, Samantha Joy Puckett, I promise that I will never leave you. In sickness or heath, for better or worse, 'til death do we part." He said. Sam grabbed his hand.

"So I didn't write anything down, because personally, I think it's stupid. You write some mushy stuff down, then read it back. I've never been a mushy person, so why lie. So today, I'm going to be bluntly honest. I've never liked your hair like that. You have the nerdiest wardrobe. You need to lift weights. But, I guess in all of your imperfection, I found something I love. So, blah blah blah, 'til death do we part. And a day." Sam said.

"Do you, Samantha Puckett, take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through-"

"I do, he does, no objections, you may kiss the bride. Thank you very much." Sam said. Then she leaned in to kiss her husband. Despite Marissa's fears, the kiss was short and sweet. The church started clapping. Freddie leaned his head against Sam's.

"I suppose that makes you my wife, huh?" Freddie said. Sam smiled.

"It makes me feel small when you do this." Sam said. Freddie chuckled.

"I'm hungry." Sam said. "LET'S GO GET CAKE!" She screamed.

Freddie looked at his new wife. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl most guys would go for. She was rude, sloppy, and aggressive. Her whole entire family was scary, but there were a few good things about Sam. She was beautiful. She was funny. She was his. That's all that mattered.

"Yo, Fredwierd. You coming? That cake is huge!" Sam said. Her eyes were lit up, more then a kid in a candy shop, more like a kid in a candy world. Freddie laughed.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said. Walking down the alter, he smiled. His mother, who had taken an odd liken to Sam, had planned the whole entire wedding. The cake, of course, had been his wife's choice. When there was food involved, Sam wanted to subjugate everything. Freddie was only allowed one choice, the size.

_"I want it big. No smaller then three layers." Sam said. Freddie had stayed true to his wife's request. _The cake was ten layers high, ten inches wide. It was hard to get the cake through the door, at least without crushing little Sam and Freddie at top. Not surprisingly, when they crossed the threshold, there was a huge piece of cake waiting in her spot. Sam rushed to the table, while Freddie just watched. Spencer walked up to him and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Congrats, buddy. Marriage. There's no doubt in my mind that you are gonna make this work." He said. Freddie looked at his wife and smiled.

"Yea." He said, sort of dreamily.

"So marriage. What's the next step?" Spencer asked.

"Eight months, and she'll make me a happy man once again." Freddie said, grinning stupidly.

"She's a great one, kid." Spencer said.

"I know." Freddie said. It wasn't the perfect family, but there was something amazing about it. It was his.

**Well, happy Thursday! Sorry I don't write in a long time, I've had cheer. Regionals are this Saturday. My team is made up of a bunch of 10 year olds and only six girls my age, so it's hard to control them. Anyway, I'm writing this on my iPhone because that's how little time I've had at home. So please review because it's not easy to type on this thing when you have fat fingers. Please derect all questions for the following week to instagram- rawr_im_a_dinosaure**


End file.
